1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a lubrication system that can be used in conjunction with equipment requiring lubrication. The lubrication system facilitates the delivery of a lubricant to lubrication points located on the equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment requiring lubrication has to be lubricated a specific amount at specific locations or problems can occur. If the equipment is lubricated to little, the equipment can overheat and become inoperable. If the equipment gets too much lubrication, an environmental problem can arise due to excessive amounts of lubrication falling to the ground causing the need for expensive environmental remediation of the ground. Typically, the equipment has to be lubricated by hand. For example, an operator of the equipment would have to manually inject lubrication at the specific lubrication points of the equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated system to provide lubrication to the specific lubrication points of the equipment and in the correct amounts.